Chipmunks: A Heandbangers Story:PREVIEW
by Alvinator101
Summary: This story is for all my rocker brethren out there! The preview for my latest story. Featuring my newest OCs and adventures. This story will contain music not suited for all individuals, namely, hard rock and heavy metal. Read and rock on! CGI verse.
1. Preview

**Set in the CGI verse after the events of "Chipwrecked." A preview of my latest "tail" in the life of the chipmunks...or is it?**

_***Lights center in on the six munks, Alvin starts signing***_

_Do you wait for me at night?_

_Do you see me in the light?_

_Do you want me to come to yoouuu?_

_***Just as the others start to sing, a loud screech is heard, and the munks cover their ears, it stops after a few seconds, Brittany looks to Alvin***_

"What the hell was that!" she asked.

_***Alvin shrugs***_

"I dunno, but it kinda sounded like a..."

_***The sound of drum sticks clanking together is heard, and the group looks back toward it, there they see four other chipmunks, a male vocalist and guitarist, a male bassist, a female guitarist, and a female drummer, all dressed in black leather jackets and jeans. The vocalist opens his blue eyes and smiles at the group, then the rest of the band does the same. The vocalist chuckles.***_

"You guys think you play _real_ music? Guess again!"

_***The four immediately start playing***_

**_Enter Sandman-Metallica**_

_***The group starts to bob their heads with the song, as the vocalist starts signing***_

_Say your prayers, little one  
Don't forget, my son,  
To include everyone_

_Tuck you in, warm within  
Keep you free from sin  
Till the sandman he comes_

_Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight_

_Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never-never land!_

_***The group stops on a high note, then the music ceases, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes walk up to them.***_

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Brittany asks.

_***The vocalist scoffs***_

"We're showing the AATC fans on fanfiction what it means to play good music." he says.

_***Brittany scowls***_

"You had better get out of here before I munk you up big time!"

_***The rock band simply give her unimpressed looks, then look at each other and nod***_

_***10 minutes later***_

_***The Chipmunks and Chipettes are tied together, paws behind their backs, and left on the ground with the rock band standing above them, Alvin's eyes narrow at Brittany***_

"You just _had_ to open your mouth didn't you?" he retorts.

_***The rock band turns to face the camera, and smile, the vocalist laughs***_

"You thought we were going to let _them_ do the preview for _our_ story?..."

_***He holds up a detonation device***_

"We think not!"

_***He pushes it and the story's title appears over them in a fiery explosion***_

_**Chipmunks: A Headbangers' Story**_

_***Vocalist takes camera***_

"Be there, or go munk yourself!"

_***Throws camera on the ground, it breaks and turns off***_

**Coming soon to fanfiction! Alvinator out!**


	2. Behind the Scenes Interview

_**Behind the Scenes**_

A101: To all my rockin' brethren, I say to you, hey, I'm here today with the main character of the story, ladies and gentlemen, meet Mike, lead vocalist and guitarist of the chipmunk rock band who's name will not be revealed until chapter 1.

Mike: *Laughs* What's up guys?

A101: The two of us are here today to tell you what the meaning of the story is, and what you can expect to see.

Mike: That's right Brad.

A101:...please don't use my real name.

Mike: Why?

A101: 'Cuz these people know me as "Alvinator101." It's just weird when you use my name.

Mike: *Rolls eyes* Your call.

A101: So the first question on your guys' mind is "What is the plot?" Am I right? Mike, care to tell them?

Mike: It's basically about a chipmunk heavy metal band trying to make it in the world, with all the new music that's coming out, it gets harder for them to make the big time, and the biggest obstacle in the way, is of course the Chipmunks and the Chipettes, so obviously the band holds a strong dislike for the two groups.

A101: Alright, well that covers the plot, should we tell them what kind of music they should expect to see?

Mike: Might as well, it's going to be headbangers' music...duh, anything from rock and roll to heavy metal. If you're not a fan of either, I suggest you don't even bother reading the story when it comes out.

A101: Tell them what bands that they expect to hear music from.

Mike: Well, as you saw, Metallica is going to be a major influence, along with some other mainstream bands such as, Ozzy, Slipknot, AC/DC, Bullet For My Valentine, Disturbed, and Linkin Park. There are going to be other bands making their way in too, but let's not give too much away.

A101: Well, I'm sure the readers would like to know the band. Why don't you tell us your name, instrument, and who your biggest influence is?

Mike: Well, there's me, I'm the lead vocalist and lead guitarist. And my biggest influence would have to be Metallica.

A101: *Smiles* Can't argue with that.

Mike: Yeah, anyway, then there's our Bassist, Brandon, he listens to Disturbed for at least 12 hours in the day.

A101: Gotta love his dedication.

Mike: Yep, then there's our rythm guitarist, and the love of my life who I taught everything I know, Caitlin. Her favorite band is by far is Evanescence.

A101: Good band.

Mike: Then last but not least is our Drummer, Elizabeth, we call her Liz, her favorite band is Bullet For My Valentine.

A101: Awesome choice...how are Brandon and Liz getting along?

Mike: *Groans* It's like they're together then they're not, it's complicated.

A101: Well, that pretty much covers everything, we hope to see you guys at the premier, so have a good day...

Both:...and rock on! *Flashes Devil Horns*


End file.
